Two Pair, Four Of A Kind
by bloodylake
Summary: AU!Drabbles centering around four friends - Past!Allen, Past!Cross, Past!Mana & Past!Neah. Past setting and character descriptions is credited to Fruitloop-chan!
1. Passing By

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and the AU settings and past!characters are Fruitloop-chan's. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

 **Two Pair, Four of a Kind**

 **# Passing By**

Mana and Neah followed their mother into town today, riding in their family horse carriage.

Allen and Cross went grocery shopping for their master; they're in the open market.

Neah got bored and stared out the window as the scenery pass by them, while Mana chatted happily with their mother, wondering if he can get her to buy him some sweet buns.

Cross is grumpy and tired as he didn't get much sleep last night, while Allen was humming happily to himself; he got to buy his favorite sticky buns.

The family horse carriage rolled into the open market street.

The magic apprentices finally finished shopping.

Neah blinked and lean against the window, something outside caught his attention.

Allen looked up from his purchase, noticing something heading towards them.

It was brief, an instant moment and their eyes met.

Dark brown meets silver grey.

Eyes blinked and that instant gaze broke.

They just passed by each other today.

* * *

"Neah!"

"Oof!" Neah grunted when Mana tackled into him, causing him to squish his face into the carriage window.

"Mana! What'd you do that for?" He groaned, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, sorry!" The other boy laughed, not feeling sorry at all, "But you were spacing out, did you see something?"

Did he see something?

* * *

"Oi, Allen!"

"Oww!" Allen yelped when Cross pinched and pulled at his right cheek, he almost dropped everything.

"Cross! That hurts!" He pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"Hn, don't be such a crybaby," The redhead smirked, "You were spacin' out just now, saw somethin'?"

Did he see something?

* * *

At the same time, as if in synch.

"Nah, it's nothing." Neah grinned.

"Nope, it's nothing." Allen smiled.

End


	2. Mornings

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and the AU settings and past!characters are Fruitloop-chan's. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

 **Two Pair, Four of a Kind**

 **#Mornings**

Mana loves mornings.

He would wake up with the sun just to see the first ray of light breaking through the clouds.

Allen loves mornings.

He always looks forward to what kind of breakfast they'll have.

Mana always felt the most alive and energetic in the morning.

Allen learns how to brew coffee and make muffins properly.

Mana thinks morning air smells absolutely divine.

Allen thinks the smell of pancakes is the best every morning.

Mana and Allen really love mornings.

Neah and Cross plain hate it.

End.


	3. Rain

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and the AU settings and past!characters are Fruitloop-chan's. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

 **Two Pair, Four of a Kind**

 **#Rain**

Neah was bored out of his mind.

It was raining outside, practically a downpour and he's stuck inside with nothing to do.

"Mana, I'm booooored." He whined.

"You can always read books." Mana said while reading said books, he's always reading books.

"But that's boring!" Neah whined again.

It's still raining.

* * *

Cross is cursing his luck.

It rained so suddenly, no thunder or anything and he's stuck under a bridge soaking wet.

"Damn bloody rain." He growled.

"Achoo!" Allen sneezed beside him, he was soaking wet too.

"Stupid rain." He growled again.

It was still raining.

* * *

Aha! The rain finally stopped and there are large puddles outside.

"Yay! C'mon, Mana! Let's go!" Neah cheered, grabbing Mana by the hand.

"Neah! Slow down!" Mana laughed, letting himself being pulled around.

* * *

Finally! The rain just stopped and is just drizzling now.

"C'mon, Allen! Hop to it!" Cross yelled, dragging Allen by the hand.

"Cross! Be careful!" Allen gasped, doing his best to keep up.

* * *

One pair of brothers rushed out of the house, both yelling and laughing as they jumped into every puddle they find.

Another pair rushed down the wet street, one cursing and the other laughing as they splashed through every puddle in their way.

They were all quite wet and dirty at the end of the day.

Oh, they got scolded too.

End.


	4. Brick Wall

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and the AU settings and past!characters are Fruitloop-chan's. I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

 **Two Pair, Four of a Kind**

 **#Old Brick Wall**

Once there was a red brick wall.

It was old, cracked and covered in crawling ivy.

It stood between two narrow streets, both equally dusty and littered with pebbles and stones.

Some sharp and some not, they were easily forgettable streets.

Somewhere along the old brick wall, were two stone benches, one on each side and sitting parallel to one another.

They were quite old and worn out, just like the old brick wall.

One day, two boys came walking down the easily forgettable streets.

One boy appeared on one side and another on the other side.

They were walking in opposite direction, yet coming closer and closer to each other, with the old brick wall in between.

On this side of the wall, was a boy with short and messy black hair that seemed to have never met a brush before, his eyes was a mischievous pair of dark brown and he had a pale complexion. He was alone that day, with only a handmade reed flute in his hands.

On the other side of the wall, was a boy with smooth and silky chin length reddish brown hair with two long locks from either side of his head pulled back into a half ponytail, his eyes was a gentle pair of silver grey and he had a lightly tanned skin. He too was alone that day, while carrying his favorite book.

As they were walking down the dusty streets, along the old brick wall, they found the stone benches and both decided to take a quick rest.

They sat down on the bench, sighing in unknown harmony with one another; they leaned backwards till their backs touch the wall.

They sat back to back with a brick wall in between.

The boy with the messy hair relaxed completely against the wall, humming his favorite lullaby into the gentle breeze. The other boy smiles fondly, watching a pair of stray cats playing not too far away from him.

It was a good day.

Having rested and relaxed, it was time to leave.

The boys stood up from their benches, something caught their eyes and they turned around to look at the wall behind them. There was a single black brick in the old red wall with a barely seen crack that looked almost like a cross.

Without neither knowing why nor do they care, they lifted one hand to touch the lone black brick.

One boy lifted his right hand, the other used his left.

Their palms lying upon each other, with an old brick wall in between.

With a grin and a smile blossoming on their faces, they started walking again, in opposite direction to each other…with the old brick wall in between.

End.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what came over me but I kept imagining this scene that might've happened between them and yet neither of them realizes it.


End file.
